The Last Days
by TheSageOfSixPaths
Summary: You have all head of the Uchiha and Senju Clans. But one thing they both didn't want to be known is that there was another clan that rivalled them in strength and visual power. Follow Sho Kiwaha of the Kiwaha Clan in its last days. My first fanfic so R
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bound by Blood

All I can hear is the clash of steal and the screams of the dying. I can see my brother telling me something, but I can't hear him, the screams are to much. He is trying so hard to tell me something. That's when I hear him. "Turn around!" I turn just in time to see a sword swinging at me. I see my life flash before my eyes. I'm ready to die here. I close my eyes waiting for the feeling of cold steel cut into my warm flesh.

CLASH!

I open my eyes to see that the sword met another. My own arm raised instinctively to stop the attacker. Almost as fast as an arrow. My sword pushes the other away and slices at my attacker. I feel the stomach and intestines getting severed by my blade. The attacker drops to the ground. He looks me strait in the eyes and nods. I finish him with a single strike. Before his head hits the ground the battle was won. I had made it through this fight.

I'm now bound to the clan. I'm bound by blood.

**Hey guys. This is the prologue to my story. I would love to know if you would like to keep reading, because if you don't I'm wasting my time writing it.**

**Thanks, TheSageOfSixPaths**


	2. Chapter 1

Beginning of the End

'Why do I always get guard duty? right after the battle as well!' I Sho thought to himself miserably. Suddenly Sho felt a huge amount of killer-intent that made him freeze up.

Then he saw them. Red eyes, hundreds of them, all trained on the camp.

He activated his Enengan and grabbed the battle horn.

HUUUNNN!

In a matter of minutes a huge battle was raging. The Kiwaha were outnumbered three to one.

Sho had his katana out, on the defensive against two Uchiha. His Enengan helping him dodge and block the swipes of their kunai. Sho knocked one kunai to the side and backflipped over a wide swipe of another. Before he had landed he had finished a series of hand signs, ending on _bull_. One thousand sword dance! Said Sho forcefully. With in a few seconds he appeared behind the to Uchiha. He turned and saw them both fall to the ground dead with their limbs severed.

After nine hours of vicious fighting the Uchiha were on the run with the Kiwaha finishing off any stragglers.

"Sho!" called Tanashi, Sho's younger brother.

Sho walked up to Tanashi and asked "What is it?"

"What should we do with her? I mean she looks like she's only twelve."

"We don't take prisoners. You know that Tanashi." said Sho forcefully.

"But I can't kill her. She reminds me of Suki." Tanashi said softly.

Sho sighed. He knew he couldn't ask Tanashi to kill someone who reminds him of his daughter. "Fine. Take her weapons and food. Let keep her water and leave her."

Tanashi did as ordered, and as soon as he was done the young Uchiha ran as fast as she could in the direction the others had gone.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Thank kami you're alive." Kushina whispered to Tanashi before she pulled him close and placed her lips on his. "Of course. I couldn't leave you." he whispered back.

"Don't celebrate yet. We still have to survive the night." Sho said as he walked into the kitchen. "No would attack us on our land. It's suicide." Kushina said to him. "Miaki has been informed that the Senju clan have been thinking about attacking us in force."

"Their getting that fearful of us?" Tanashi asked. "Yes. Our recent victories against the Uchiha and the Hyūga massacre, has set them on edge." Sho said calmly. "It's a pity we couldn't have created the genocide we wanted." Tanashi said harshly. Kushina was about to say something when ten year old Suki walked in. "What are you doing up?" Tanashi asked her. "I can't sleep. My eyes keep burning." Suki said. "Is she getting her Enengan? Come here sweetheart I'll help you with that." Sho said in a sweet tone. When Suki reached Sho he placed his hand over her eyes and concentrated his chakra into his palm and slowly transferred it into Suki's eyes. She fell but Sho caught her and walked her to her room, and set her down in bed. When he came back he felt another presence in the kitchen. He took out a kunai and then turned swiftly and placed the blade to the neck of a masked shinobi. "Calm down Sho. It's only me." the shinobi took his mask off and Sho dropped his arm. "Saturobi you're lucky I didn't cut your neck." Sho said with venom dripping off every word. "We can fight later." Saturobi said strictly. "I have been told to inform you that Miaki has chosen you, your brother, Sikashi and myself to guard the eastern bridge. We have reason to believe the Hyūga plan to destroy it so they can build up their forces to take us out." Sho nodded once, turned then walked into the kitchen to inform Tanashi.

**Another chapter complete. Hope you liked the action. If you are wondering Enengan is a kekkei genkai like the sharingan. But once activated the user will instinctively defend themselves from an attack. So basically it will make you block or dodge an attack if the attack comes from 300° radius around the user. Hope you guys liked the new chapter and as always R&R is appreciated.**

**Until next time, TheSageOfSixPaths**


	3. Chapter 2

Night Watch

Sho appeared at the eastern gate with Tanashi.

"Alright. We will head off soon. I'll just go over the plan and then any questions you have you can ask. Ok?" said Saturobi.

He received nods from everyone present.

"Alright. When we get there, Sho and I will go and inform the guards of our arrival. Tanashi and Sikashi will go to the outpost and relieve the guards their. Once Sho and I have finished informing the guards we will join you two," Saturobi said looking at Tanashi and Sikashi. "Then in the morning I will go and tell the guards to send out a search party. Sho you will go and lead them. Considering you are the only one who has stopped a Hyūga's Gentle fist style Eight Trigrams 64 palm."

"Ok. So we are going to command the bridge guard until we are told otherwise?" asked Sikashi.

"Yes. I am going to be the leader and Sho will become second in-command." Saturobi said. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes. Why are we still hear and not killing the rest of the Hyūga?" Tanashi said with a menacing smile.

With a simple hand movement from Saturobi. The four elite shinobi took to the trees and headed for the bridge.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Lord Saturobi. Lord Sho. It is an honour. May I ask why you have come here?" asked the guard commander, as he gave a small bow.

"We have come to inform you my team and I will be taking temporary command of this post. We have reason to believe the Hyūga are planning to destroy the bridge and build up their forces." Saturobi said with authority.

"Will that be a problem for you, commander?" Sho said in a calm voice.

"Of-course not my Lords." The commander said politely.

Suddenly Shikashi and Tanashi ran into the room carrying two wounded guards and the heads of four Hyūga.

"When we got there these two where on the losing side of a fight against them." Tanashi said pointing at the wounded guards and the heads.

"Sho, take Shikashi, Tanashi and four guards with you. I need you to get to the outpost and make sure no one got away." Saturobi said forcefully.

"With pleasure." Sho said with a smile as he was walking out the door, followed by his make shift assault team.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Shikashi, take the guards with you and protect the bridge. Tanashi and I will scout out a four hundred meter radius of the out post." Sho said as he activated his Enengan.

"Hai!" Shikashi and the four guards said in unison, as they split off in direction of the bridge.

_'Thank you brother. Now I can kill any Hyūga we find in the most painful way. Shikashi would never understand why my hatred runs so deep. No one will. Not even you. But you accept it.' _Thought Tanashi as he activated his Enengan.

"Do you see them?" Sho asked Tanashi.

"Yes. They don't even know we're coming." Tanashi answered with a sick smile on his face.

"I've got the one on the right. I'll keep mine alive. You can have fun with yours." Sho said calmly.

"OH, I WILL. GET OVER HERE YOU WHITE-EYED BITCH!" Tanashi yelled as he landed in the clearing and charged his target.

The other Hyūga was about to help his friend when Sho landed. "I'll be your opponent in this battle."

Sho could tell by looking at his opponent that he wasn't to be taken lightly. He was tall and muscular, with a jagged scar that started a few inches above his left eye and ended just above his lip.

"You don't know who your dealing with kid. Run along and forget I was even here." The Hyūga said in a gruff voice, that sounded like he had gravel in his throat.

"Hn. By the looks of things. You must have survived the Hyūga massacre battle. Let me guess. You lost everyone you loved on that day? That's why you where sent on this mission, wasn't it? I'll enjoy hearing you scream in pain." Sho said calmly as he unsheathed his katana. The Hyūga dropped into the Gentle Fist stance. Sho charged and stabbed at the Hyūga, who pushed it aside. Sho pivoted on his left foot and delivered a, powerful chakra enhanced, kick to the stomach of the Hyūga. The Hyūga flew back twenty meters and landed heavily on his feet. Before he could react Sho was upon him with a downward slash of his katana. The Hyūga caught his blade and started spinning to activate his kaiten. Sho saw this and quickly let go of his katana and jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the jutsu.

"Not bad kid. But it's over you are now in my field of divination. Eight Trigrams 64 palm!"

The Hyūga charged and started attacking.

"Two palm, four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm. EIGHT TRIGRAM 64 PALM!"

As the Hyūga was going through the attack, Sho was easily dodging every attack. Once the Hyūga finished, Sho punched him in the face and quickly followed up with another chakra enhanced kick to the stomach. The Hyūga flew backwards and hit a tree so hard it cracked. Before he knew it Sho plunged his katana into the Hyūga's left knee.

"AHHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Screamed the Hyūga.

Sho quickly cut the hands of the Hyūga off and threw him back into the middle of the clearing. Sho looked around to see if Tanashi needed some help. What Sho saw made him sick. Hanging from his own intestines was the other Hyūga. Both of his eyes had kunai in them and the way the face was showed the world he was in extreme pain when he died.

"Took your time brother. I was getting bored." Said Tanashi as he was wiping his hands on the grass to get rid of the blood.

"Unlike you. I had to keep this one alive." Sho said in his usual calm voice.

Tanashi walked up to the Hyūga, that Sho had defeated, and gave him a vicious kick, breaking the last four ribs.

"Tanashi. Tie him up. I'll alert the others to find us." Sho ordered as he ran through a series of hand signs.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"What did you find out?" Sho asked one of the guards, who had interrogated the Hyūga.

"We found out he was told to provide back up for the original squad. But he got there too late and was about to leave when you guys got there. As of now that's all we have gotten out of him. But don't worry. By tomorrow morning we will have him telling us everything." The guard answered as he grabbed a painful looking device and walked back into the room. A few moments later Sho heard a sickening scream from the Hyūga.

"Sho. Saturobi has ordered yourself, Tanashi, six guards and myself to be placed on over night watch on the bridge." Shikashi said, as he appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Tell him there is no need." Sho replied calmly.

"What? Why?" Shikashi asked.

"Because we're to late." Sho said.

Before Shikashi could ask why. He heard a huge explosion.

_'We have failed. I can just see our luck getting worse.' _Sho thought, as he walked away from the stunned Shikashi.

**Hi again guys. No I didn't die. I've just been swamped with school.**

**I decided to get this out because I'm not going to be able to update for awhile thanks to exams. But enough about my life. What did you all think of the chapter? Remember to all review. **

**Now I would like to give a shout-out to three people. Two of them have got a few amazing story's out and the other on has one he's working on which is amazing.**

**The first is Kingkakashi. He has written an amazing story called _Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath. _Before you read it has Sasuke as a fucking maniac and Sakura takes a lot of beatings and this is a Naru/Hina, because that is the best pairing ever. But if you don't mind that then this is a must read.**

**Secondly is Dark-Nate18. He has an equally amazing story called _The Third Uzukage. _I won't give away too much. But naruto is stronger and it's a Naru/Hina but it doesn't happen right away. So this is also a must read. **

**Last is MrFletchr. He is working on an amazing one shot at the moment. It is a Battlefield one shot. So if you like battlefield then this is one for you.**

**As always,**

**Keep reading. Keep writing and Don't die.**


End file.
